supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of games Played by the Spotlow-Garbiel Family
Game Boy Color Dragon Warrior 1 and 2: Rated E:Mild Animated Violence Pokemon Gold Dragon Warrior 3 :Rated T: Mild Violence,Suggestive Themes Pokemon Pinball Pokemon Crystal Super Mario Land: Not Rated Pokemon Yellow Tom and Jerry: Mouse Attacks! Wario Land: Rated Kids to Adults Pokemon Silver The Legend of Zelda: Orcale of Ages and Orcale of Seasons A Bug's Life The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror Harry Potter and the Sorocer's Stone Pokemon Red Pokemon Blue Pokemon Yellow Pokemon Trading Card Game Army Men Bionic Commando Bubble Bobble Casltevania Legends and The Adventure Crystalis Deja Vu 1 and 2 Darkwing Duck Toy Story 2 Donkey Kong Dragon's Lair Driver Duke Nekum F-1 Race Frogger Game and Watch Gallery 3 Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt Ghosts and Goblins Kirby's Dream Land Kirby's Tilt and Tumble Looney Tunes: Crazy Carrot Mario Golf and Tennis Mega Man 2,3,4 and 5 Mega Man Xtreme Metal Gear Solid Tom and Jerry in House Trap Metroid 2 Pitfall 2 Spy vs Spy Game Boy Advance Harvest Moon: Rated E:Use of Alcohol Pokemon Emerald Ozzy and Drix Beyblade V Force: Ultimate Blader Jam Tom and Jerry: Infurnal Escape Advance Wars: Rated E:Mild Violence Fire Emblem:Rated E Pokemon Sapphire Kingdom Hearts: PEGI:3 Pokemon Ruby Pokemon Sapphire Pokemon Emerald Mario and Luigi:Superstar Saga,PEGI:3 Yoshi's Island:Rated E Pokemon FireRed The Simpsons: Road Rage WarioWare Inc.:Rated 3 by PEGI Pokemon LeafGreen LEGO Star Wars Tom and Jerry in The Magic Ring Cartoon Network Speedway Pokemon FireRed Ed, Edd, n' Eddy: Jawbreakers! Nintendo DS Diddy Kong Racing DS (2007): Rated E for Everyone Animal Crossing: Wild World Dragon Quest IX Pokémon Trozei Final Fantasy New Super Mario Bros NickToons: Attack of the Toybots Pirate of the Carribean: At World's End Pokemon Diamond Pokemon Pearl Pokemon Platinum Tom and Jerry Tales Pokemon White Pokemon Black Super Scribblenauts Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Zelda: Spirit Tracks Pokemon Black 2 Pokemon White 2 Ed, Edd n' Eddy: Scam of the Century Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Yoshi's Island DS Nintendo 64 Banjo-Kazooie (1998): Rated E for Everyone. Conker's Bad Fur Day Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry Pokemon Stadium Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 Super Mario 64 Pokemon Stadium 2 BattleTanx Taz Express BattleTanx: Global Assault Nightmare Creatures Super Smash Bros Tigger's Honey Hunt Superman 64 Jet Force Gemini Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Spider-Man Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 South Park Diddy Kong Racing Gamecube Super Mario Sunshine Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Nickelodeon Party Blast Pokemon Colleseum Beyblade V Force Paper Mario: The Thousnad Year Door Monster House ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Call of Duty Finest Hour Xbox Oringal Thrillville: Rated E10 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Pac Man World 2 Xiaolin Showdown Zathura Shadow the Hedgehog Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Twinsanity LEGO Star Wars: The Oringal Trilogy Marvel:Ultimate Alliance Call of Duty:Big Red One Grand Theft Auto:Vice City Playstation Punky Skunk (1998): Rated E for everyone. Crash Bandicoot 2 Crash Bandicoot: Warped Final Fantasy IX,Tactis,VII,and VIII Independece Day Monkey Hero NBA Shootout 98 NFL Gameday 99 Pandemonium PaRappa the Rapper Muppet Kart Racing Resident Evil 2 Spyro the Dragon Tekken Threads of Fate Grand Theft Auto 1,London 1969 and 1961 Army Men:Air Attack 1 and 2 Castlevania:Symohony of the Night Crash Team Racing Critical Depth NFL 04 Namco Vol 1 Nascar Rumble SpiderMan (2000) Spider Man 2 Tommorow Never Dies Playstation 2 Thrillville:Rated E10 Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 ATV Quad Power Racing 2 Super Bust-a-Move (2000): Rated E for everyone Monster House ATV Offroad Fury 2 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Killzone Max Payne Need for Speed: Most Wanted The Italian Job Singstar Pop Grand Theft Auto 3 MTV: Celebrity Deathmatch Playstation 3 LEGO Batman 2 Resident Evil 6 Dead or Alive 5 All of the Call of Duty series Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Angry Birds Trilogy Call of Duty 3 Grand Theft Auto 4 PSP Thrillville:Rated E10 ThrillVille Off the Rails: Rated E10 LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep Xiaolin Showdown LocoRoco 2: Rated E Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Grand Theft Auto Libetry City and Vice City Namco Museum PC Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 LEGO Batman 2:Rated E10 Left 4 Dead 2 Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park Avatar: The Last Airbender Back to the Future Doctor Who League of Legends Need for Speed series Sonic Adventure Sonic Generations Sonic Heroes The Sims series Spore Rolie Polie Olie: The Search for Spot RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker Call of Duty Call of Duty:Black Ops Grand Theft Auto 2 Nightmare Ned Sega Dreamcast Sonic Adventures Sonic Adventures 2 Crazy Taxi NFL 2K2 Sega Genesis Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Sonic and Knuckles Ren and Stimpy: Stimpy's Invention Animaniacs Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Aladdin Toy Story Xbox 360 Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Call of Duty:Black Ops Call of Duty:MW3 Wii U Thrillville Off the Rails: Rated E10 Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL Mario Party 9 Fourtne Street Mario and Sonic: London 2012 New Super Mario Bros. U Nintendo Land Ivy the Kiwi? Sega Saturn Sonic 3D Blast 3D Baseball BattleSport Galactic Attack Battle Monsters Sonic R Herc's Adventures Blazing Dragons Sonic Jam Blast Chamber Virtual Boy Nester's Funky Bowling Virtual League Baseball 3D Tetris Jack Bros. Galactic Paintball Red Alarm Bomberman: Panic Bomber Mario Clash Teleroboxer Vertical Force Flashboy Virtual Boy Wario Land Waterworld Mario's Tennis Golf Where are the games? Jason's room- Frank's room-GBC David and Nicolette's room- Andi's room- Play Room- Video Game Room or aka Reflection Room- On the Living Room- Jason's LEGO Zone- Upstairs TV- Category:Lists